


Rough Times ~ Archie Andrews x Reader

by tonitozier (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tonitozier





	Rough Times ~ Archie Andrews x Reader

It was certainly love. Fuck, I didn’t even know what love was until that walk back to school. That fifteen minute walk I just wished lasted forever. Every single cell in my body revolved around that moment, at the end of the walk, that cliched fucking moment. The moment where everything stopped, where everything felt in place, where everything felt right. That moment I had to stand on the tips of my feet to reach him. That moment where I could feel the softness of his perfect ginger hair, poking though the spaces between my fingers. The moment when we pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like years. That moment where I was happy, he was happy. That fucking moment and the year that followed, every single moment that followed.   
And today I was reviving that moment I already got to understand would forever be trapped in the back of my head, picking through my thoughts every time it could. But today was different. Today it wasn’t love. Today he didn’t get to grab me as closely as could so that we felt one with the other. And that was due to the fact that today it wasn’t my wavy chocolate hair he loved so much between his hands, but a mane conformed by thousands of little curls stuck in between his fingers.  
My heart skipped a beat, as I stared at them petrified trying to comprehend his behavior. Because relationships sometimes don’t work. Because love fades away. But his expression after he saw me revealed something else; it revealed complete and utter guilt.   
He pulled her away as I managed to run in the opposite direction, but I wasn’t as fast as him and I ended up in the worst place I ever imagined.   
Because I bit my tongue and tightened my fists but the tears demanded exposure. As my heart collapsed and my brain became dull, still shocked and in despair, he managed to expel a whispered sentence:  
“(Y/N) I swear I’m sorry I’m an idiot, i don’t know why I just did that. It was stupid and disrespectful but I swear Val means nothing to me. I promise I’ll make it up to you, just forgive me”  
And that was the perfect way to cut the wrong cable.  
“Oh you’ll make it up to me? Seriously Archie? You’ll make it up to me because you actually feel bad or you are just sorry you got caught? Are you even aware that you managed to throw away a year long relationship and I’m supposed to be fine with it because you will make it up to me?! It’s not like I’m some broken vase that you can just glue back together and then expect that everything will be okay again! It doesn’t work like that! I swear to god don’t even dare to call me again. Ever!” The dried up tears on my cheek were stiffening up my face as anger took over my body while I walked to the other side of the house between sweaty bodies and intoxicated teenagers.  
I spent about an hour hidden in a bathroom with a bottle of tequila and my self destructing thoughts. I chugged as I deepened myself into that barely conscious state where I was laying in the bathroom floor my head against the sink and my closed eyes picturing the moment my relationship fell apart over and over again. As the door unlocked a deep voice emerged from within a dark figure that placed its hands down by hips leaving the door completely open.  
“Hi (Y/N), I did not know you where here. Wanna have some fun?” He whispered as I felt his chilling breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.  
I couldn’t manage to formulate complete sentences limiting myself to a series of groans and whines that clearly expressed discomfort. Something he clearly did not get.   
I tried to fight and let myself out of his grip but my drunken state wasn’t helping me.  
I felt the chills as my underwear slides down my thighs against my will and a zipper noise made me freeze.  
It all suddenly stopped as I heard the desperate screaming.  
“Chuck, stop! Hand over the girl or I swear I’m going to kill you.” He screamed as his voice left his body.  
“That’s not gonna happen in your lifetime.” He was so determined, it stopped my breathing.  
The door was attempted to be closed but the ginger’s fist stopped it and proceeded to knock down my assaulter freeing me from his grip.  
I laid on Archie’s arms as he carried me out of the house and to my house which was only a couple blocks away. I stood there’s in complete silence. Completely shocked and unable to control my thoughts.  
I blacked out to wake up laying in my bed, with Archie by my side just staring at my sleeping body.  
“Hello” he smiled as convincingly as possible but I could see the concern in his eyes. “I’m sorry”  
“We’ll talk about that another time” I said as I sat on the bed. “Archie, I’m mad about Valerie but I could never be more grateful for what you did and I certainly can’t stop loving you even if I tried.”  
He grabbed my hands “You are everything I have and the only one I have ever loved” he grabbed my face as he cupped my cheek with his soft and warm hands. “And I mean it”  
Our foreheads against each other staring deep into his eyes and us holding each other closer than ever made me realize something; even though rough times were inevitable, true love is stronger than those situations, and that way we could always come back, to that walk home after school.


End file.
